Naruto Lucifer
by heavenvalkyrie5
Summary: Dia yang tak mengikuti jejak kakaknya, seorang Lucifer yang menginginkan sebuah kedamaian dalam hidupnya. Setelah perang sipil, Naruto Lucifer menikahi Grayfia Lucifuge, mereka berdua pergi berpetualang ke dunia atas sambil mencari anggota keluarga mereka yang baru. Warning ada di dalam, Author Baru!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo, semi-canon, Godlike!Naruto, Lucifer!Naruto.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Grayfia**

**...**

**Naruto Lucifer**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

_Civil war, _perang saudara yang melibatkan Golongan Iblis Muda dan Golongan Maou lama ini telah mencapai klimaks. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan di antara kedua kubu, terutama dari golongan Maou lama. Mereka banyak menderita kekalahan akibat pasukan yang di bunuh oleh seorang pemgkhianat dari Clan Lucifer.

Dia iblis berdarah murni dari Clan Lucifer, Naruto Lucifer. Pemuda berambut pirang, adik dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Sosok Super Devil yang kekuatannya menyamai sang Kakak.

Tawa Rizevim menggema di kastil pribadi miliknya, dia menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah berdiri tegap. "Wahai adik kecilku, seharusnya kau mengikuti jejak kakakmu ini untuk menguasai Mekkai." Pria itu duduk santai di singgasana miliknya.

Suasana mencekam sangat terasa di ruangan tersebut. Naruto tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, ia terus menatap tajam sang kakak yang tengah tersenyum gila.

"Meskipun kau adalah Kakakku, tapi pemikiran kita berbeda. Kau ingin kekuasaan serta peperangan, namun aku menginginkan sebuah kedamaian."

Rizevim masih tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, dia kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu..." Gumama Rizevim, dia kemudian membuka jubah miliknya serta merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. Pria itu langsung melesat dengan tinju miliknya.

Sementara Naruto dengan sigap memblok serangan yang dilancarkan Kakaknya. Pemuda itu kemudian membalas seranagan Rizevim dengan cara melempar kakaknya itu, ia kemudian melesat dengan cepat. Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah tendangan kepada Rizevim, membuat pria Lucifer tersebut meluncur ke bawah, dan membuat kawah di sana.

Naruto kemudian menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir besar, dia menembakkan demonic power miliknya, membuat kawah itu menjadi lebih lebar.

"Tuan Rizevim!" Dari kejauhan, Euclid Lucifuge berteriak memanggil tuannya. Dia berlari menuju kawah dimana tuannya berada. "Tuan! Tuan!"

Suara tawa keras kembali menggema di ruangan tersebut, Naruto memasang wajah datar saat mendengar tawa gila dari kakaknya itu.

"Naruto! Adikku! Kau membuat diriku bergairah!" Rizevim mulai bangkit, dia masih bisa tersenyum walau diserang oleh adiknya. "Euclid, suruh pasukan mundur! Civil war berakhir sampai disini."

"Tapi tuan..."

"Sudahlah, suruh mereka mundur!"

Euclid pun mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian pergi dari hadapan Rizevim untuk memerintahkan pasukannya mundur dari medan perang.

Rizevm mulai berdiri, dia membersihkan badannya yang terkena debu. "Mungkin sampai disini pertemuan kita, Adik. Di lain waktu, kita adalah musuh. Kau dan aku, keturunan Murni Lucifer akan bertarung satu sama lain." Ujar Rizevim disertai dengan sebuah senyuman mengerikan. "Saatnya orang tua ini pergi dari hadapanmu, sampai jumpa Naruto."

Naruto hanya diam tak berkata apapun, dia menatap kepergian sang kakak menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Dia menutup kedua matanya, kemudian menghela napasnya lega. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan milik sang Kakak.

Dia keluar dari kastil Lucifer, tempat dimana ia tinggal dulunya. Di luar kastil, dia bisa melihat betapa banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan, para Iblis serta beberapa warga sipil yang tak bersalah menjadi korban perang ini.

Naruto pun mengerluarkan sayap Iblisnya, dia terbang ke tempat dimana para Iblis muda berada.

Dan saat dirinya sampai, dia disambut oleh pengawal yang tengah bersiaga. "Aku datang dengan damai." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, saat dirinya di todong oleh pengawal tersebut.

"Turunkan senjata kalian, dia ada di pihak kita!" Sosok perempuan mengintruksikan untuk menurunkan senjata mereka, perempuan berambut silver itu berjalan menuju Naruto. "Maafkan para pengawal Naruto."

Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, dia menggeleng pelan saat peremluan itu meminta maaf. "Tak apa. Lagipula mereka harus bersiaga bila ada seseorang yang menyerang." Dia berjalan melewati perempuan itu untuk masuk ke dalam camp para Iblis Muda. "Grayfia, tarik semua pasukan, Rizevim telah mundur!"

"..."

"Aku sedikit bertarung melawannya."

Perempuan bernama Grayfia itu terkejut saat ia mendengar kalau Naruto bertarung melawan Rizevim, Iblis Super selain Sirzech dan Ajuka. "Ka-kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Naruto berbalik, dia menatap wajah terkejut Grayfia. "Aku tak bercanda."

Grayfia langsung berbalik, dia menatap para prajurit yang ada di belakangnya, wajahnya sangat tegas saat dirinya menatap para prajurit itu. "Semuanya, pasukan musuh telah mundur! Suruh semua Batalion untuk mundur!"

"Baik!"

Dari tenda, muncul beberapa Iblis muda, mereka semua berlari kecil menuju ke tempat Naruto berdiri. "Grayfia, kenapa kau menyuruh mereka mundur, dan siapa dia!?" Tanya Sirzech terkejut saat Grayfia memerintahkan para prajurit untuk mundur.

"Rizevim dipukul mundur oleh Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto tersenyum menatap para Iblis Muda yang memimpin pemberontakan. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Seorang Iblis yang tak memiliki Clan." Ujarnya sedikit berbohong, nama aslinya adalah Naruto Lucifer, Iblis murni berdarah Lucifer. "Aku memukul mundur Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

**..**

**...**

**Skip Time!**

Beberapa tahun berlalu, perang berakhir dengan sebuah kemenangan yang di terima oleh Golongan pemberontak. Para Iblis muda yang berjasa pun di angkat oleh para tetua Iblis, gelar-gelar dari Raja Iblis lama pun di sematkan kepada empat Iblis muda yang sangat berjasa.

Sirzech Gremory mendapat gelar Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth mendapat gelar Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas mendapat gelas Asmodeus, sementara gelar Leviathan jatuh kepada Serafall Sitri. Mereka semua memimpin Fraksi Iblis menuju masa depan yang cerah.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto, pemuda itu mulai menjadi sahabat bagi keemlat raja Iblis, terutama Sirzech Lucifer, pemuda berambut merah darah itu menganggap Naruto sebagai saudaranya, dia mempersilakan Naruto untuk tinggal di kediaman Gremory.

Venelana serta Zeoticus pun menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya, begitupula dengan Rias Gremory, gadis yang menjadi adik kandung Sirzech itu menganggap Naruto sebagai kakaknya.

Dan hubungan Naruto dengan Grayfia telah berjalan beberapa tahun setelah perang usai.

"Hmm, cincin ini sangat bagus. Grayfia pasti senang." Gumam Naruto yang saat ini berjalan pelan ke kamar Grayfia, dirinya berencana untuk melamar wanita tersebut. 'Lucifuge memang harus melayani Lucifer.' batin Naruto tersenyum. 'Lucifer asli.' dirinya tersnyum miring saat memikirkan gelar yang disematkan kepada Sirzech.

**Blarr!**

Dari mamar Grayfia, sebuah ledakan terdengar, Naruto pun bergegas menuju ke kamar kekasihnya itu. Dia melihat pintu masuk kamar Grayfia rusak sberat, di sana ia melihat Sirzech yang tengah terduduk di atas lantai dengan pakaian miliknya yang agak rusak.

Di dalam kamar, Grayfia menutup wajahnya, kedua bahunya bergetar. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam.

Mata biru milik Naruto pun menyipit, dia menatap leher putih milik Grayfia. Di sana ada aksara yang bercahaya. "Woah, Grayfia, ada apa!?" Pemuda itu berlari ke wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu, dia memeluknya dengan erat untuk menenangkan Grayfia.

"Di-dia... Ingin memperkosaku..."

Naruto melirik Sirzech yang berdiri sambil membenahi pakaiannya. "Dia bohong! Wanita itu berdusta, aku tak ada maksud untuk memperkosa dia! Grayfia telah menghip-Uagh!" Sirzech meringis saat dia merasakan sebuah laser yang menembus perutnya.

"Aku yang memasang rune ini kepada Grayfia, rune ini akan aktif jika seseorang ingin memperkosa Grayfia, ini adalah sebuah kontrak khusus untuk Lucifer dan Lucifuge."

Grayfia serta Sirzech terkejut saat mereka mendengar kalau aksara yang ada di leher Grayfia itu adalah sebuah kontrak antara Lucifer dan Lucifuge.

Detik selanjutnya, keluarga Gremory serta para pelayannya mulai berdatangan. Mereka semua terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihat oleh mereka.

"Na-naruto..."

"Maaf Ayahanda, tapi Sirzech berusaha untuk memperkosa Grayfia."

Zeoticus langsung menatap tajam Sirzech. "Apa itu benar Sirzech!?" Gigi Sirzech bergelatuk, dirinya tak mampu menatap sang Ayah yang tengah menatap dirinya marah. "Kau membuatku kecewa Sirzech."

"Ayahanda, lebih baik saya serta Grayfia pergi dari sini ke dunia manusia. Saya sendiri sudah lama mengawasi Sirzech yang menunggu Grayfia lengah untuk di perkosa, untung saja saya memasang sebuah Rune kepada Grayfia, sehingga dia terlindungi dari pemerkosa."

Zeoticus melihat aksara yang muncul di leher Grayfia, dia terkejut saat melihat Rune tersebut. "Naruto, bukannya itu kontrak khas dari Clan Lucifer untuk Lucifuge? Kenapa kau bisa membuat Rune seperti itu?"

Naruto tertawa kecil saat pertanyaan tersebut muncul. "Mungkin sudah saatnya, nama asli saya Naruto Namikaze Lucifer, adik dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

Semua orang pun kembali terkejut, termasuk Grayfia. Karena dia baru saja diberitahu marga asli dari sang kekasih. "Na-naruto... Ka-kau..."

"Ya, aku seorang Lucifer. Tetapi aku menginginkan sebuah kedamaian." Dia mengelus lembut rambut silver milik Grayfia, pemuda itu mencium kening Grayfia dengan lembut. "Aku berencana untuk menikah denganmu Grayfia."

"Jadi, kau seorang Lucifer yang tak mengikuti Kakaknya? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Seharusnya kau yang naik tahta sebagai seorang Lucifer, bukannya Sirzech."

"Sayangnya, saya tak mau naik tahta menjadi Raja Iblis, Ayahanda. Terlalu merepotkan."

"Baiklah, akan kuizinkan kau untuk pergi ke dunia manusia. Namun, kau harus memberikan kabarmu kepada kami."

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum memeluk Grayfia. "Terimakasih, Ayahanda."

**..**

**...**

**Beberapa minggu kemudian**

Naruto serta Grayfia pun menikah sebelum pergi dari Underworld, keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia saat pernikahan berlangsung.

"Naruto, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ajuka berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Grayfia, dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak papan catur kepada Naruto. "Aku membuat sebuah Evil Pieces, sebuah alat untuk mereinkarnasi seseorang menjadi Iblis, ada beberapa buah bidak catur di dalamnya, kau bisa memakai bidak Raja untuk dirimu sendiri dan Ratu untuk Grayfia."

Naruto pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terimakasih, hadiahmu sangat bagus Ajuka." Ajuka tersenyum saat alat miliknya diterima oleh Naruto.

Acara pernikahan pun berlanjut hingga selesai, Naruto sudah memasukkan bidak Raja ke dalam dirinya, serta bidak Ratu kepada Grayfia, dia kemudian mulai mengemasi barang mereka untuk dibawa ke dunia manusia.

"Baik, ini sudah cukup."

"Un, kau benar. Ini sudah cukup Naruto."

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar mansion Gremory. Di sana telah menunggu keluarga Gremory, serta para sahabat dari keduanya.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya tepat di depan Grayfia. Wanita itu sedikit merona saat Naruto menyodorkan tangannya. "Mari kita berpetualang ke dunia atas."

"Ya, _Anata."_

**..**

**...**

**To be Continue!**

**Hai, saya author baru disini, mohon kerja sama kalian semuanya, terimakasih!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mini Flashback:**_

_Di kediaman Gremory, Sirzech duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya di sofa keluarga milik keluarga Gremory. Sementara itu, Zeoticus serta Venelana duduk tak jauh dari tempat Sirzech. Hawa yang tak mengenakan terus berputar di ruangan tersebut, keheningan terus menyelimuti ruangan tersebut setelah Naruto pergi dari Underworld._

"_Masih untuk masalah ini tidak didengar oleh orang lain. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau masalah ini diketahui oleh orang lain selain para Maid serta keluarga Gremory? Ayah yakin, gelar Lucifer akan di tanggalkan saat itu juga dari dirimu Sirzech, mungkin yang paling parah, kau akan di asingkan."_

"_Tapi Ayah, aku tak memperkosa dia, si Jalang itu yang menggodaku lebih dulu. Aku tak ada niat untuk memperkosa."_

"_Cukup Sirzech, aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, kau mau memperkosa kekasih orang yang telah aku anggap saudara? Kau adalah yang terburuk Sirzech, aku tak mengajarimu hal semacam itu dalam hidupku. Kesalahanmu saat ini sangat fatal, jika suatu saat masalah ini tercium oleh para tetua, aku tak akan ikut bertanggung jawab nantinya."_

_Sirzech mendecih kesal, dia pun berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan keluarganya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana dirinya bekerja sebagai Raja Iblis Lucifer. 'Sialan, si Brengsek itu tahu jika aku mengincar wanita itu.' Batin Sirzech kesal akan kejadian yang menimpanya tempo hari, ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto bakal mempersiapkan hal semacam ini sebelum di dahului olehnya. 'Mungkin aku harus memberitahu hal ini kepada dia.' Pria itu mempersiapkan sihir teleport miliknya._

_Sirzech pun menghilang tertelan ke dalam lingkaran sihir miliknya._

**..**

**...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) & Ichiei Ishibumi (Highshcool DXD)**

**Arc I: Pencarian Bidak**

**Chapter 2:**

Seratus tahun telah berlalu, Naruto dan Grayfia menjadi suami-istri setelah meninggalkan Dunia Bawah. Keduanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan sosok kuat di penjuru dunia.

Naruto saat ini sedang bertarung melawan seorang pria tua dengan janggut panjang serta membawa sebuah tongkat. Sedari tadi, Naruto terus saja mengeluarkan Demonic Power miliknya untuk menyerang pria tua tersebut, tetapi pria tua itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dari kejauhan, Grayfia menatap khawatir sang Suami yang sedang berjuang melawan pria tua tersebut. Sebenarnya, dia ingin membantu Naruto, tetapi si pirang jabrik itu tak mau jika Grayfia ikut membantu dirinya, Naruto ingin melawan pria tua itu sendirian.

"Heh, masih terlalu cepat untukmu mengalahkanku, Bocah Lucifer!"

"Jangan banyak bicara Dewa Odin! Serang aku dengan Gungnir milikmu!"

Saat ini, Naruto sedang bertarung melawan salah satu Dewa yang tersohor di mitologi Nordik. Ayah dari para Dewa di Asgard, Odin. "Huh, aku akan menggunakannya saat diriku terdesak. Saat ini, aku tidak ingin menggunakannya."

Naruto menghela napas, dia kemudian melesat cepat sambil menyiapkan sebuah pukulan yang dilapisi oleh Demonic Power miliknya, pemuda itu kemudian memukul Odin dengan tangannya, membuat sang Dewa sedikit tersentak. Odin pun membuat pertahanan kuat untuk memblok serangan yang di lancarkan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto tidak berhenti disitu, ia terus melancarkan pukulan kepada Odin. "Mana Gungnir milikmu!" teriak Naruto, dia memukul mundur Dewa Odin. Membuat orang tua itu terdorong kebelakang. "Ayolah Guru, kau kan bisa menggunakan Gungnir milikmu."

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan menggunakan tombakku hanya untuk latihan tak berguna seperti ini, Naruto." Odin berjalan ke pinggiran lapangan menggunakan tongkat miliknya, ia memegang pinggulnya yang terasa sakit. "Kau enak masih muda, sementara aku? Encok ini kambuh lagi, dasar murid bodoh." Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, kedua bahunya sudah bergetar. Odin langsung menembakkan sebuah sihir miliknya. "Jangan tertawa sialan!"

"Maaf kek, maaf." Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Istrinya yang berada di pinggiran lapangan.

Grayfia yang melihat Naruto mendekatinya pun mengambil handuk serta sebuah botol yang berisi air. Wanita itu memberikan kedua benda tersebut kepada Naruto. "Kerja bagus, Naruto."

Si pirang itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia kemudian duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Tak jauh dari mereka, Odin sedang duduk ditemani pengawal pribadinya. "Grayfia, bidak yang belum terpakai hanya Benteng dan Kuda, aku belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk kedua bidak itu." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian memberikan botol itu kepada Grayfia.

Grayfia pun duduk di samping Naruto, "Tenang saja, kita akan menemukannya nanti."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan bidakku."

Grayfia tersenyum saat melihat sang suami bersemangat untuk mencari orang yang bisa dijadikan bidak olehnya. "Itu baru suamiku."

"Ross, kau jadi Bidak Bentengnya saja."

Semua yang ada di sana pun terdiam saat Dewa Odin memberikan sebuah pernyataan kepada Pengawal Pribadinya. Naruto langsung menatap Odin, ia terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut. "Seriusan Kek!? Kau kalau bercanda sungguh keterlaluan."

"Aku serius." Sementara itu, wanita yang ada dibelakang Odin sudah memasang wajah sedih dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Kau akan mendapatkan seorang pacar jika ikut bersama Naruto, serta kau tidak akan menjadi pengawal pribadiku." Wajah sedihnya hilang, digantikan dengan wajah bahagia.

"Aku mau!"

**..**

**Beberapa saat setelahnya.**

Naruto selesai menjadikan Rossweise, sekarang wanita itu menjadi seorang Iblis dengan bidak Benteng. Naruto sedikit memijit pangkal hidungnya ketika Odin menawarkan pengawal pribadinya, dia berpikir apa tak masalah jika Ross ikut dengan dirinya? Naruto sendiri sudah memprediksi jika kedepannya bakal sangat berbahaya bagi Ross.

"_Ross itu kuat, kau jangan khawatirkan dia, wanita itu tak terkalahkan saat aku menyeleksi dia untuk menjadi pengawal pribadiku."_

Naruto kembali memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Aku tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Dewa Odin." Ujarnya yang mulai merebahkan kepalanya tepat di atas paha Grayfia. Kepala pirang Naruto pun mulai dipijit oleh Grayfia. "Terima kasih sudah memijit kepalaku."

"Um, sama-sama."

Rossweise pun bangun dari tempatnya, dia melihat sekitar. "Tuan Odin mana?"

"Sepertinya, Pak Tua itu sedang membaca buku laknat miliknya, jangan pedulikan dia lagi!" balas Naruto dengan cuek, dia kembali menikmati pijatan yang diberikan oleh Grayfia. "Sudah saatnya kita kembali untuk mencari Rizevim. Oh iya, Ross, aku ingin kau bersiap jika ada musuh yang sangat berbahaya nantinya." Rossweise mengangguk mantap. "Grayfia, kita akan menyusul Bidakku yang lain. Mereka sudah menungguku selama seratus tahun, lalu aku ingin melihat bagaimana adik angkatku di Kuoh nanti. Tolong persiapkan bekal kita!"

"Ya Naruto, aku akan siapkan bekal kita nantinya, jangan lupa untuk berpamitan dengan Dewa Odin." Balas Grayfia yang kemudian mencium kening Naruto, dia mengelus surai keemasan milik Suaminya itu.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Di kota Kuoh, seorang remaja berambut coklat sedang berjalan menuju Sekolahnya. Sebuah sekolah yang sebelumnya adalah sekolah khusus untuk perempuan, namun sekarang sekolah tersebut dibuka untuk umum.

Nama pemuda itu adalah; Hyoudou Issei, si Kaisar Naga Merah.

Kehidupannya sangat normal, ya seperti remaja yang lainnya; Berangkat ke sekolah, lalu pulang dari sekolah biasanya ikut bersama teman untuk berkaraoke ria atau sekedar berjalan-jalan ke Mall terdekat. Namun, Issei sendiri tak melakukan hal tersebut, ia malah berteman dengan dua orang mesum akut, serta mengikuti jejak mereka menjadi seorang yang mesum.

Dia terobsesi akan Buah Dada pada wanita.

Sesekali, dia bersama kedua temannya akan mengintip para gadis yang sedang berganti pakaian di Klub Kendo, dan berakhir dengan pukulan dari para gadis di Klub Kendo itu. Ia tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian tersebut, dia merasa senang mendapatkan teman seperti Matsuda dan Motohama.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel milik Issei berbunyi, ia mengambil benda eletronik tersebut, kemudian membaca pesan yang dikirimkan kepada dirinya. Wajahnya berubah menajdi serius saat membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"A-apakah kau Hyoudou Issei?"

Issei sedikit tersentak dengan seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba memanggil dirinya. "Ya, itu aku. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Issei, ia kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, perasaan tak enak mulai terasa di sekitar tubuhnya.

"A-apakah kau sudah punya pacar? Ji-jika tidak punya, a-aku Amano Yuuma ingin berkencan denganmu!" gadis bernama Amano Yuuma itu membungkuk saat menyatakan perasaannya.

Senyum Issei mulai luntur, namun ia mencoba untuk memaksakan senyumannya. "Maaf, mungkin aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu Nona Amano." Balas Issei menolak pernyataan cinta dari gadis itu. Dia pun berjalan melewati gadis itu, sambil menepuk bahunya. _"Aku tak akan tertipu dengan rayuan bodohmu, Malaikat Jatuh." _Bisik Issei yang berjalan melewatinya.

Gadis itu terkejut akan bisikan Issei, ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Sosok Issei tak ada di sana, pemuda itu seolah hilang bak ditelan bumi, tak ada sosok mesum yang selalu ia awasi untuk dibunuh.

"Sialan. Aku gagal."

Tak jauh dari tempat Amano Yuuma berdiri, sosok gadis kecil berambut silver sedang bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik di jalan itu. Ia kemudian pergi menggunakan sihir teleport miliknya untuk melapor kepada seseorang.

**..**

**..**

Waktu pun berlalu, Issei sekarang berada di atas atap gedung sekolahnya, ia meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di dalam kelas. Di tempat itu, Issei sedang duduk. "Raja, aku di incar oleh Malaikat Jatuh."

"_**Mungkin dia ingin membunuhmu? Setahuku, Azazel tak memberi perintah untuk membunuh para pengguna Sacred Gear."**_

"Saya sendiri tak tahu akan hal tersebut, Tuan Azazel sendiri memang tak pernah memberi perintah untuk membunuh para pengguna _Sacred Gear_. Dia malah memberi perintah untuk mengawasi beberapa pengguna _Artefak_, serta memberikan laporan perkembangan itu kepada dirinya."

"_**Ya sudahlah, aku akan berbicara dengan Azazel sendiri. Lanjutkan kehdupanmu Issei, mungkin Rias atau Sona akan mengincarmu sesegera mungkin."**_

Issei tertawa kecil saat Raja-nya mengatakan kalau kedua Iblis yang menguasai kota Kuoh itu mengincar dirinya. "Saya tidak yakin kalau mereka menginginkan diriku, saya kan sudah menjadi pion anda, Raja."

"_**Kau seperti menipu mereka, aura Iblis yang tak ada sama sekali, serta aura Sacred Gearmu yang seakan tak ada sama sekali. Sepertinya kau mempunyai bakat menipu seseorang Issei."**_

"Saya anggap itu pujian Raja. Baiklah, itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Kalau ada laporan, saya akan memberi pesan kepada anda. Saya juga menunggu kedatangan anda di sini, Kuoh."

"_**Um, aku juga menunggunya Issei. Sampai Jumpa!"**_

"Okey, Hyoudou Issei keluar!" ujar Issei yang kemudian mematikan ponsel pintar miliknya, dia pun menatap langit biru indah. "Baiklah, sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya? Menunggu Raja? Bisa saja." Dari belakang tubuhnya, keluar tiga pasang sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam pekat. Ia menyeringai sebelum menghilangkan sayapnya kembali.

**..**

**..**

Di seberang sana, Naruto mematikan ponsel miliknya. "Bagaimana Naruto?"

"Semua berjalan lancar, mungkin aku akan menghubungi yang lain sebelum menyusul mereka." Naruto menutup kelopak matanya, dia kemudian menaikkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Di samping pria itu terlihat sosok wanita yang menjadi Istrinya. "Sebaiknya kau Istirahat Grayfia, besok kita akan ke Jepang. Lebih tepatnya, Kuoh Akademi, aku akan menemui Rias serta Sona."

"Rias pasti akan sangat senang jika kau datang kesana."

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Grayfia, ia kemudian mencium pucuk kepala wanita itu. "Iya-iya, ayo kita tidur!"

**...**

**...**

**To Be Continue!**

**Maafkan hamba yang hanya bisa menulis dengan Word yang masih 1k, hamba sendiri masih punya beberapa urusan di Dunia Nyata, jadi tak bisa membuat cerita yang agak panjangan. **

**Tapi akan hamba usahakan memperbanyak Word.**

**Keterangan: Naruto Namikaze Lucifer's Peerage:**

King: Naruto Lucifer

Queen: Grayfia Lucifuge

Bishop I: Unknown

Bishop II: Unknown

Rook I: Rossweise

Rook II: Kosong

Knight I: Kosong

Knight II: Kosong

Pawn 8: Ya, dia Issei Hyoudou/Kaisar Naga Merah.

**Chapter 3: Kemunculan Bishop Naruto/Bertemu dengan Rias**


	3. Chapter 3

Di sudut kota Kuoh, seorang wanita berambut merah darah nan panjang sedang duduk di sebuah taman, disebelahnya terlihat sebuah kaleng kopi yang baru saja ia minum. Wanita itu bersenandung ria sambil melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang, ia menikmati orang-orang yang lewat di depannya, sesekali dirinya tersenyum manis saat ada anak kecil yang lewat tepat di depan dirinya, membuat anak kecil itu ikut tersenyum.

Namun, sebuah getaran pada ponsel miliknya membuyarkan senyumannya. Dia kemudian mengambil ponsel miliknya yang di letakkan ke dalam tas kecilnya. Wanita itu membaca isi pesan yang ada di dalam ponsel miliknya.

"Sudah waktunya kah?"

Ia pun memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tas miliknya, kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**..**

Kyoto, di sebuah kuil, terlihat sosok wanita berambut orange dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang. Dia tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat dirinya mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang melalui ponsel miliknya. Dia pun berdiri dan menepuk pantatnya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di belakang tubuhnya.

Sebuah _Katana _yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya pun ia bawa. "Puluhan tahun, dan kita akan berkumpul. Aku tak sabar."

Wanita tersebut melompat tinggi untuk pergi ke tempat yang dituju.

**..**

**..**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Arc: Pencarian Bidak**

**Chapter 3: Kemunculan Bishop Naruto & Bertemu dengan Rias**

**..**

**..**

Naruto tersenyum saat kedua Bishopnya membalas pesan yang dikirimkan olehnya. Di sampingnya, Grayfia menatap heran sang Suami, entah kenapa Naruto terus saja tersenyum dari tadi.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah gila?"

Naruto langsung menatap Grayfia tajam. "Tidak! Mana mungkin aku gila!"

Grayfia malah tertawa kecil akan reaksi Naruto, dia pun berjalan mendahului pria itu. "Aku tahu, kau merindukan mereka kan? Ngaku saja Naruto. Tenang saja, kita akan kembali bertemu kedua Bishopmu."

Rossweise yang ada dibelakang terlihat seperti obat nyamuk, wajahnya sungguh sedih saat melihat kemesraan ditunjukkan Naruto serta Grayfia. "Uhh, kapan aku punya pacar?" gumamnya sedih.

"Jadi... kau sudah mendapatkan bidak Benteng?"

Sosok wanita berambut merah darah tengah bersandar di tiang lampu yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto serta yang lain berada. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga—lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto. Senyuman manisnya itu tak luntur dari wajah cantik miliknya, Iris _violet_ tersebut terus menatap Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum kecil saat sosok wanita itu berjalan kepada dirinya. "Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan bidak Bentengku, Kushina Uzumaki."

Wanita bernama Kushina itu tersenyum senang, kemudian berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Raja, aku rindu padamu!"

"Oi, lepaskan suamiku wanita bodoh!"

**..**

Saat ini, kelompok Naruto berada di sebuah rumah sederhana yang bisa dihuni oleh beberapa orang, rumah tersebut dibeli Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk dirinya saat berada di kota Kuoh. Dia tidak memberikannya kepada Issei, karena Issei sendiri menolak untuk tinggal dirumah ini, pemuda coklat itu lebih memilih tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil karena dirinya hanya tinggal sendirian.

"Jadi Grayfia, bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

"Tidak akan Naruto, wanita itu terus menatapmu dengan nafsu yang membara."

Kushina tertawa saat Grayfia dengan posesifnya memeluk Naruto seolah pria itu akan direbut oleh dirinya. "Tenang, aku tak akan merebut si pirang ini darimu." Grayfia masih menatap tajam Kushina, seolah ia tak percaya akan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir seksi milik wanita itu. "Namun, kalau suamimu ingin memiliki selir lainnya, aku dengan senang hati mengajukan diri—Oi, oi, kenapa aku membeku!?"

"Seharusnya Naruto tak mereinkarnasi dirimu menjadi Iblis, dasar wanita bodoh!"

"Raja, to-tolong!"

Namun, orang yang dimintai tolong oleh Kushina sudah tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan nafas. Kushina sendiri menatap ngeri ke Grayfia yang mengeluarkan aura dingin di rumah tersebut.

Sementara itu, Rosseweise mulai memapah Naruto untuk pergi dari ruang tamu yang bakal menjadi lemari es kedua.

Di luar rumah Naruto, Issei dikejutkan dengan sebuah aura dingin dari dalam rumah tersebut, dengan cepat dia membuka pintu masuk rumah milik Naruto. Ia berlari menuju ruang tamu, dan melihat Grayfia yang sedang membekukan Kushina.

"...Queen dari Rajaku terlalu sadis."

**...**

**...**

Di dunia bawah, Sirzech sedang mengerjakan beberapa laporannya, dia ditemani sosok wanita yang dengan setia berdiri dibelakangnya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang panjang, tubuh proposional miliknya membuat para lelaki kehabisan darah.

Dia adalah Queen dari Sirzech Lucifer, namanya Ino Yamanaka. Dia berperan menjadi kepala pelayan sekaligus Istri sah dari Sirzech, setelah Grayfia tak mau menkhianati Naruto.

Sirzech sendiri masih menyimpan dendam kepada mantan saudara angkatnya itu. Dia sekarang sudah tak dipercaya oleh kedua orang tuanya, serta Rias yang notabenya adik kandung dari Sirzech. Namun, orang yang masih percaya Sirzech hanya semua bidak serta beberapa orang yang tak mendengar berita tentang dirinya yang ingin merebut kekasih Naruto Lucifer.

"Tuan Sirzech, ada laporan dari keluarga Phenex. Pengajuan pertunangan antara Rias dan Raiser dimajukan, saya akan ke dunia atas untuk memberitahu Rias."

"Kau boleh kesana, jika kondisinya tidak kondusif atau Rias sangat menolaknya, adakan Rating Game untuk menentukan siapa pemenangannya."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Sirzech."

Setelah Ino pergi, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Sirzech terbuka dengan keras, sosok pria muda berambur merah pun muncul di sana. Dia memasang wajah marah saat masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sirzech! Kau dengna semena-mena memutuskan sesuatu tanpa persetujuan kami!? Kau memberikan tawaran kepada Phenex!"

"Memangnya kenapa Ayahanda, seharusnya anda senang jika saya melakukan tawaran tersebut. Kita akan mendapatkan Iblis berdarah murni dari Rias dan Raiser jika kita menjodohkan mereka."

Zeoticus berjalan mendekati Sirzech, aura merah mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut. "Kau anak tak tahu di untung!" pria itu langsung menarik kerah baju Sirzech. Dia menatap tajam anak pertamanya tersebut. "Kesalahanmu sangatlah fatal Sirzech. Fatal, kau dengan seenaknya menjodohkan Rias dengan sosok Iblis arogan seperti Raiser, mana hati nuranimu Sirzech!? Kau tak tahu jika Rias sedang bersekolah!"

"Aku tahu Ayah, namun Rias sudah berumur hampir 100 tahun, dan dia butuh seorang pendamping untuk mendampinginya dalam memimpin Clan kita selanjutnya!"

"Persetan dengan Clan, aku bisa menjabat sebagai kepala Clan sampai kapanpun!"

"Sayang, sudah cukup!" Venelana berlari kecil untuk melerai pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak itu. "Jangan terus bertengkar seperti ini. Kita selesaikan dengan kepala dingin."

Zeoticus melepaskan kerah baju Sirzech, dia juga mendorong tubuh anaknya hingga membentur kursi kerja itu. "Aku tak sudi berdiskusi dengan anak tak tahu di untung ini. Lebih baik aku menyuruh Naruto untuk melindungi Rias daripada meminta kepada Lucifer palsu ini." Zeoticus pergi dari ruangan Sirzech dengan perasaan marah, dia di ikuti oleh Venelana dibelakangnya.

Sementara itu, Sirzech memukul meja kerjanya dengan keras membuat meja itu terbelah menjadi dua. "Kenapa harus si brengsek itu yang disebut oleh Ayah!? Apa tak ada orang lain selain orang tersebut!?"

**...**

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

**...**

Di Dunia atas, Issei diperintahkan oleh Naruto untuk menemui Rias Gremory yang bermarkas di sebuah gedung tua yang berada di Akademi Kuoh. sebenarnya, Issei sangat malah untuk menemui Iblis betina tersebut, karena memang dirinya di incar untuk direinkarnasi menjadi bidak milik Rias.

Tapi, dia sendiri sudah di reinkarnasi oleh Naruto.

Pemuda itu pun berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut, dan sampai di sebuah pintu yang masih tertutup. Issei bisa merasakan beberapa aura kuat di dalam sana, namun ia tak takut jika harus bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat di dalam sana, karena dia sendiri sudah dilatih oleh Naruto serta Azazel.

Issei mengetuk pintu tersebut, kemudian membukanya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat Rias serta Bidaknya menatap sosok pemuda pirang dengan wajah sombongnya, dibelakang pemuda itu ada belasan gadis yang mungkin saja bidak dari dia. Issei juga menangkap sosok wanita berambut pirang pucat di sudut ruangan.

"Umm, maaf menganggu kalian. Saya disini untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Rias Gremory."

Wanita pirang itu berjalan beberapa langkah, dia menatap datar Issei layaknya seorang predator menatap mangsanya. "Apa urusan anda dengan Nona Rias?"

"..." Issei terdiam tak berkata apapun, ia saat ini dilanda kebingungan. _'Seandainya King ada disini, mungkin bakal sangat mudah urusannya.'_ Batin Issei meratapi nasibnya.

"Kak Ino, dia tamuku, biarkan dia duduk disini!" celetuk Rias yang duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut.

Issei menghela napas lega, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Rias, lalu memberikan sebuah surat kepada gadis itu. "Bukalah Rias Gremory!"

Rias mulai membuka surat tersebut, kemudian membaca isi dari surat itu dengan teliti. Mata _Emerald_ miliknya membola sempurna, dia lalu menatap Issei dengan pandangan terkejut. "Ka-kau bercanda kan?"

Issei tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Perkenalkan, saya Hyoudou Issei, Mengkonsumsi 8 buah bidak Prajurit." Ujar Issei memperkenalkan dirinya. Rias pun melipat surat tersebut, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya.

Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian menatap tajam sosok yang di abaikan olehnya. "Raiser Phenex! Dengan tegas, aku menolak perjodohan ini!"

"Tidak bisa begitu Rias! Seharusnya kau menerima perjodohan ini! Semua demi berlangsungnya keturunan murni dari Fraksi kita!"

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

Raiser mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dia sangat marah sekarang. Dengan cepat, dia pun melesat menuju Rias sambil menyiapkan sebuah pukulan yang dilapisi oleh api miliknya.

Namun, Issei dengan cekatan menangkap pukulan yang akan disarangkan Raiser kepada Rias. "Tidak secepat itu Raiser Phenex. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh memukul seorang perempuan seperti itu."

"Apa urusanmu dengan kami, manusia rendahan!? Kau tidak tahu jik—"

Dengan cepat, Issei memukul perut Raiser, hingga terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Aku tak segan membunuhmu disini. Namun, Rajaku tak memperbolehkan hal tersebut, karena akan merusak hubungan yang sudah terjalin."

Raiser meringis megangi perutnya. "Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hyoudou Issei, Iblis Reinkarnasi yang mengkonsumsi 8 bidak Prajurit."

**..**

**..**

**To Be Continue!**

**Hai, hamba kembali lagi. Maafkan hamba yang lagi-lagi tak memperpanjang Word. Kalian tahu, hamba juga punya kehidupan di Duta, jadi hamba tak akan bisa memenuhi apa kemauan kalian.**

**Disini, beberapa fakta sudah terkuak, hamba juga sudah membuka salah satu bidak Bishop milik Naruto. **

**Okelah, sampai disini dulu.**

**Keterangan: Naruto Namikaze Lucifer's Peerage:**

King: Naruto Lucifer

Queen: Grayfia Lucifuge

Bishop I: **Kushina Uzumaki**

Bishop II: Unknown

Rook I: Rossweise

Rook II: Kosong

Knight I: Kosong

Knight II: Kosong

Pawn 8: Issei Hyoudou/Kaisar Naga Merah.

**Chapter 4: -**


	4. Chapter 4

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut saat Issei mendeklarasikan dirinya, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat betapa terkejutnya mereka semua, kecuali Rias tentunya.

"Kau bilang mengkonsumsi delapan bidak Prajurit? Apa maksudmu? Auramu tidak menunjukkan kalau kau adalah Iblis, bahkan kau terlihat seperti manusia biasa." Bantah Raiser yang tak percaya akan perkataan Issei barusan, dia berdiri sambil memegang perutnya, ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan bagaimana sakitnya pukulan yang diberikan oleh Issei. "Kalau kau Iblis, tunjukkan sesuatu pada kami!"

Issei mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengeluarkan 3 pasang sayap Iblis miliknya. "Iblis menengah, aku berada di tingkatan Iblis menengah sekarang. Namun, aku bisa saja mengalahkan anda, Raiser Phenex." Issei berjalan mendekati Raiser, dia memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. "Aku tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu disini sekarang juga Raiser Phenex." Issei berbalik, kemudian kembali berjalan mendekati Rias.

"Nona, urusan saya sudah selesai, saya juga sudah memberikan alamat dimana Raja-ku berada. Anda bisa kesana setelah ini atau besok, kalau begitu saya undur diri!" Issei menghilang ditelan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna Silver.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, Ino yang sedari tadi ingin melerai pun tak berkutik sedikitpun, dia sendiri tak sadar jika kejadian ini sangatlah cepat. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap datar para Iblis muda yang ada di depannya. "Baiklah, jika nona menolak perjodohan ini, maka akan di adakan sebuah Rating Game untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Rias, dan menjadikanmu sebagai Istriku!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Raiser!"

**..**

**..**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan milik saya.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, dan lain sebagainya.**

**Pair: Naruto x Grayfia x Kushina x ...**

**..**

**..**

**Arc 1: Pencarian Bidak, Chapter 4: Rias bertemu Naruto & Knight pertama milik Naruto.**

Di apartemen milik Naruto, pria pirang itu makan Mie Ramen miliknya dengan diam, sesekali mata biru miliknya melihat ke kedua wanita yang sedang saling tatap seolah kedua mata mereka memancarkan sebuah aliran petir. Dirinya sedikit takut jika kedua wanita itu bertarung di apartemen miliknya.

Namun, acara makan Naruto tertunda saat sebuah bel berbunyi. Dengan segera, ia berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk apartemen miliknya, ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat tangannya sudah mencapai gagang pintu apartemen itu. Dia merasa kenal dengan aura tersebut, sangat mengenalinya malah.

"Cepat buka dasar Lucifer bodoh!"

Dengan gelagapan, Naruto membuka pintu tersebut. Ia melihat sosok wanita berambut orange pun langsung masuk tanpa permisi kepada sang pemilik apartemen. "Ku-kurami!?"

"Heh, puluhan tahun tak bertemu tapi kau masih gugup seperti itu? Mana wibawamu sebagai Lucifer!?"

Naruto tertawa kikuk saat dirinya di ceramahi oleh wanita itu. "Ma-masuklah!" pria itu mempersilahkan Kurami masuk, ia kemudian melihat sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Kurami. "Ise!?" dia terkejut saat ada Issei yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah terkejut miliknya. "O-oi, sadarlah!"

Naruto pun membawa masuk Issei, namun disaat dirinya akan masuk ke ruang tamu. Dia melihat para wanita sedang menatap tajam satu sama lain, dia juga melihat Rossweise yang meringkuk ketakutan saat merasakan aura yang dipancarkan oleh ketiga wanita tersebut.

"Oi, kalian bisa tenang? Aku mohon, kita sedang dalam masa damai sekarang." Ketiga wanita tersebut mulai tenang, dan duduk di kursi makan yang tersedia di sana. Kurami dengan lahapnya memakan Mie Ramen sisa milik Naruto. "Tapi jangan makan Ramenku juga oi!"

"Diam, aku lapar!"

Naruto menghela napas lelah, kemudian menyuruh Issei untuk duduk di samping Rossweise.

**..**

Bel apartemen Naruto kembali berbunyi, kali ini Grayfia bertugas untuk melihat siapa tamu yang akan datang kali ini. Wanita itu pun membuka pintu masuk apartemen itu, dan melihat sosok gadis berambut merah panjang. "Nona Rias?"

"Kak Grayfia!?"

"Masuklah Nona!" Grayfia memasang senyum manisnya kepada adik angkatnya itu. Dia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan pewaris Klan Gremory ini. "Ayo, Naruto sudah menunggumu."

"Ah, Ya, aku masuk!" Rias masih terlihat gugup saat dia bertemu dengan Kakak angkatnya setelah ratusan tahun tak bertemu. "Kak, bagaiman kabarmu?"

Grayfia sedikit melirik Rias. "Aku? Sepertinya baik-baik saja. Yah, setidaknya un—Kalian!"

Kushina dan Kurami menatap Grayfia yang berdiri dengan aura biru yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dia menatap tajam kedua wanita yang sedang berada di samping suami sahnya itu.

"**Ice Age!"**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian!" titah Grayfia kepada para bidak milik Naruto.

Kushina mengangkat salah satu tangannya, wajahnya terlihat babak belur ditambah dengan beberapa bongkahan es yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. "Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, aku mengkonsumsi bidak Bishop. Salam kenal Nona Rias."

Di samping Kushina, pakaian yang dikenakan Kurami agak berantakan. "A-aku Kurami, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Knight Naruto. Salam kenal Nona."

"Aku Rossweise, mantan pengawal dari Dewa Odin, aku disini sebagai Rook dari Tuan Naruto. Salam kenal Nona Rias." Ujar Ross dengan wajah cerah miliknya.

"Kau sudah mengenalku kan? Jadi aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi."

Dan Grayfia menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai, Grayfia pun menendang kecil tubuh tak berdaya milik Suaminya itu. "Bangun, adikmu datang!"

Naruto langsung membuka matanya, dia bangun dengan tidak elitnya. "Mana!?" pria itu celingukan mencari sosok yang di rindukannya. "Ria!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu dasar kakak bodoh!"

Naruto pun tak sadarkan diri untuk kedua kalinya.

**..**

**..**

Di ruang kerja Sirzech. Ino melaporkan hasil dari pertemuan kedua belah pihak, pria berambut merah itu memakluminya karena memang Rias tak bakal setuju dengan pertunangan ini, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir.

Ada sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang mengaku kalau dirinya seorang Iblis dengan 8 bidak Prajurit, dan itu membuat Sirzech berpikir keras, soalnya pemuda itu mempunyai 3 pasang sayap Iblis yang menandakan dia bukan orang biasa. Namun, data dari pemuda itu tak ada di kertas kerja miliknya.

"Ino, dia tak bilang darimana dia berasal?"

"Dia tak bilang apapun selain nama serta pangkatnya Tuan Sirzech."

Sirzech mencubit dagunya, kemudian menyeringai. Dia telah mendapatkan sebuah Ide. "Ino, besok kembalilah ke dunia atas, dan suruh Rias untuk memanggil pemuda itu. Mungkin kita bisa membuatnya menjadi salah satu bidakku."

"Akan saya laksanakan Tuan Sirzech."

**..**

**..**

Di dunia atas, lebih tepatnya apartemen milik Naruto. Rias bersama bidak Naruto yang lain melaksanakan acara makan malam bersama dengan suka cita, tak lupa Rias juga menceritakan tentang pertunangannya dengan Raiser yang di gagas oleh Sirzech.

"Aku tak terkejut dengan itu, Sirzech dari dulu memang semena-mena. Apalagi dia yang mempunyai rencana untuk melawan kakakku yang notabenya salah satu Iblis Super." Komentar Naruto yang kemudian menyeruput Mie Ramen miliknya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh si Lucifer Palsu itu, namun ini sudah mulai keterlaluan."

Rias tak tersinggung jika kakak kandungnya itu disebut Lucifer Palsu oleh Naruto, karena memang orang yang sedang makan Mie Ramen itu adalah Lucifer yang sebenarnya. "Jadi, kak Naruto mau membantuku?"

Naruto meletakkan mangkuk miliknya, dia kemudian menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Bisa saja sih sebenarnya, walaupun hanya Grayfia nantinya yang maju."

Rias mengerutkan dahinya, dia menatap Grayfia yang sedang memberikan tatapan nyalang kepada Suaminya itu. "Kak Grayfia, sebenarnya kau sekuat apa?"

"Hampir setara Iblis Super. Mungkin melebihi Serafall." Balas Grayfia sambil mencubit dagunya.

Rias pun terdiam, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan makan malam, Rias pun berpamitan untuk kembali ke ruang Klub di sekolahnya. "Baiklah, Aku pamit pulang dulu Kak Naruto. Sampai Jumpa besok, dan sampai jumpa di sekolah Issei." Rias kemudian menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir miliknya.

Sementara itu, Naruto duduk di kursi sofa miliknya, dia sedikit termenung akan perkataan Rias barusan. Sirzech Gremory, mantan saudara angkatnya itu sudah hampir melampaui batasnya. Dia memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk menghilangkan pusing yang mulai menyerang kepalanya, dia tak tahu sampai kapan Sirzech akan melakukan hal yang menurutnya arogan tersebut.

"Naruto..."

"Maaf Grayfia, Sirzech sudah kelewatan. Aku mungkin harus ke dunia bawah untuk berbicara dengan dia."

Grayfia mengerutkan dahinya. "Naruto, mungkin negosiasimu dengan Sirzech bakal tak berjalan lancar. Dia sangat keras kepala kau tahu, bahkan dulu dia pernah bilang ingin mengalahkan Rizevim serta Euclid sendirian."

"Aku tahu, tapi kita juga belum mencobanya kan? Mungkin dia bisa di ajak bicara."

Grayfia menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah, besok akan kupersiapkan bekal untuk kita."

"Ya, kita akan bertemu Ibunda dan Ayahanda serta memperkenalkan para Bidakku kepada mereka."

Grayfia mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto, dia pun mulai mempersiapkan segala hal yang ada.

**..**

**..**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**Hai, hamba kembali! Maaf, baru bisa update sekarang. hamba sangat sibuk di dunia nyata. jadi hanya ini saja yang bisa hamba tulis. Selebihnya, mohon maaf.**

**Dan ya, ini Harem. **

**Keterangan: Bidak Naruto Namikaze Lucifer:**

King: Naruto Namikaze Lucifer

Queen: Grayfia Lucifuge/Lucifer

Bishop: Kushina Uzumaki

Bishop II: Unknown

Knight I: Kurami/Siluman Rubah

Knight II: -

Rook I: Rossweise

Rook II: -

Pawn 8: Issei Hyoudou/Kaisar Naga merah.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hari yang indah bukan, Sirzech?" Naruto menatap pria Crimson di depannya itu dengan tatapan maniak, senyumannya sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Tanah di sekitarnya retak akibat pancaran Demonic power miliknya. "Sungguh, ratusan tahun aku di dunia atas, tapi kau masih semena-mena seperti ini."

Sirzech tersenyum kecil, sambil menutup kedua matanya. Dia pun melangkah ke depan, dan setiap langkahnya, lantai di bawahnya itu hampir semuanya retak. "Ya, kau benar Naruto ini adalah hari yang indah." Sirzech membuka matanya, dia menatap datar Naruto yang berdiri dengan senyuman maniak miliknya.

Keduanya langsung melesat kencang, sambil memberikan tinju masing-masing. Efek kejut dari dua kekuatan itu membuat sebuah ledakan serta memberikan sebuah debu yang menutupi kedua pria Iblis itu.

"Oh, lihat! Armor Lucifer kebangganmu banyak yang retak." Ejek Naruto, ia kemudian memberikan beberapa pukulan di setiap tubuh Sirzech, hingga membuat pria Crimson itu terdorong beberapa langkah. "Berikan aku lebih Sirzech! Kau Iblis Super kan!? Mana kekuatanmu!?"

Sirzech mendecih, dia tak suka provokasi yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto barusan. Dirinya juga membalas Naruto dengan beberapa pukulan.

"Kau membuatku kecewa Sirzech, mana hasratmu untuk merebut Grayfia dariku!? Kau menginginkan tubuh seksinya kan!? Aku tahu itu!"

Sirzech terlihat diam, dia sesekali membalas serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto.

"Kau tahu, saat dia berada di ranjang. Dia sangat hebat! Desahannya membuatku ingin terus untuk menyetubuhinya! Tak hanya itu, dia juga kuat melayaniku berjam-jam, hingga sampai pagi pun dia tetap melayaniku! Hebat kan?"

Sirzech meremas kedua tangannya hingga berdarah. Sementara itu, Naruto terlihat melebarkan senyumannya, saat tahu Sirzech mulai murka akan provokasinya.

**"KAU TAK AKAN DAPAT JATAH SETELAH INI, NARUTO!"**

Senyuman Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap. "_Oh Fuck!"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, DevilLucifer!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto, Strong!Grayfia, etc.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Grayfia x Kushina x ...**

**..**

**..**

**Arc 1: Pencarian Bidak, Chapter 5: Naruto Lucifer vs Sirzech 'Lucifer'**

**.**

_**Mini Flashback:**_

Sebelumnya, Rias telah melakukan Rating Game melawan Raiser Phenex untuk membatalkan pertunangannya, selama seminggu penuh, Rias berlatih bersama para Bidak miliknya. Semua kekuatannya telah ia kerahkan untuk mengalahkan Raiser serta membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Iblis arogan itu.

Namun semuanya sia-sia.

Rias kalah dalam Rating Game itu, Raiser memang masih terlalu kuat baginya. Pengalaman Rias dalam Rating game yang minim, dibandingkan dengan Raiser yang sudah beberapa kali memenangkan Rating Game.

Saat ini, Rias tengah duduk dengan wajah menunduk. Dirinya berharap jika Kakak Angkatnya datang dan menolong dirinya, atau siapapun yang ada di dalam kelompok Naruto.

"Rias..."

Gadis berambut Crimson itu menoleh, dia bisa melihat wanita berambut coklat panjang sedang berdiri sambil memasang wajah khawatirnya. Sebagai seorang Ibu, Venelana tau apa yang dirasakan oleh Rias.

"Ibu..."

"Jangan khawatir nak, Ayahmu sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan pertunangan ini, kita berharap jika Naruto datang dan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Lebih baik kita ke aula, mereka semua sudah menunggu!"

Rias mengangguk pelan, dia mengikuti kemana arah langkah kakinya membawa.

**Deg!**

Rias sedikit tersentak, begitu juga dengan Venelana. Gadis itu menatap sang Ibu yang berhenti di depannya. "Ibu?"

"Kita harus cepat!" Rias mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Ibunya. Keduanya pun mempercepat langkah kaki mereka, hingga sampai di pintu aula tempat dimana pertunangan itu berlangsung.

Venelana membuka pintu besar itu, dan melihat dua sosok yang sedang berdiri berhadapan. Salah satu sosok itu sangat dikenalnya. Tak jauh dari mereka, Venelana melihat Raiser Pehenx yang sudah babak belur, serta yang berantakan.

"Naruto..."

"Kak Naruto..."

Suara langkah kaki mengintrupsi keduanya, mereka melihat Grayfia yang sedang berjalan menuju keduanya. "Selamat Malam Nyonya Venelana, dan Nona Rias. Maaf atas keributan yang dibuat oleh suami saya." Grayfia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf kepada Ibu Mertuanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Grayfia."

"Jadi, daripada Anak Muda yang sudah babak belur itu, mending kau yang mewakili keluarga Phenex, dan aku yang mewakili keluarga Gremory-maksudku, Rias Gremory."

Sirzech yang berdiri gagah di depan Naruto pun masih diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia menahan amarahnya karena Naruto mengganggu rencana yang sudah di tata dengan rapih. Ino yang berada dibelakangnya pun mulai bersiaga, dirinya bisa melihat para bidak milik Naruto yang bisa dikatakan memiliki level yang mungkin saja di atas dirinya.

Terutama sang Kaisar Naga Merah yang menjadi bidak prajurit milik Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan memakai semua bidakku, hanya kita berdua Sirzech. Kita berdua bertarung selayaknya dulu saat kita sparring bersama."

"..."

Naruto mulai menyeringai maniak, sebuah seringai khas dari seorang Iblis murni berdarah Lucifer itu. "Aku! Naruto Namikaze! Menantang Sirzech Gremory dalam pertarungan! Bagi siapapun yang kalah, harus menuruti apapun permintaan dari pemenang pertandingan ini!"

Semua tamu yang ada di dalam aula tersebut dibuat terkejut dengan deklarasi Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu dengan beraninya menantang sang Raja Iblis Lucifer.

'Belum saatnya aku mengambil tahta Raja Iblis Lucifer, belum sekarang.' batin Naruto menyeringai saat dia mendengar riuh para tamu undangan. "Bagaimana Sirzech? Kau yang pahlawan dalam perang sipil kemarin, dan aku yang di anggap pengecut oleh semua orang, akan bertarung dalam satu arena besar." Ucap Naruto, perlu diketahui, setelah perang sipil melawan golongan Raja Iblis Lama, dia dicap sebagai seorang pengecut karena terus bersembunyi.

Namun, faktanya, Naruto bertarung dari belakang. Dia membantai musuhnya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, hingga Naruto bertemu dengan Sang Kakak yang sekarang menjadi incarannya. Dirinya berkelakar kalau dia hanya bisa bersembunyi hingga para musuh itu pergi, lalu kabur dari medan pertempuran.

"Ino, siapkan arenanya. Aku akan menghajar pengecut ini!"

Naruto menyeringai saat dia mendengar pernyataan dari Sirzech.

**..**

**..**

**Now!**

Sirzech menyerang Naruto bertubi-tubi, menembakkan Demonic Power miliknya. Wajahnya mengeras saat dia dengan gampangnya diprovokasi oleh Naruto. Sementara itu, si pemuda yang memprovokasi Sirzech hanya menghindari serangan itu dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Naruto sangat menikmati serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Sirzech, terkadang ia juga membalas serangan pria merah tersebut.

"Ayolah, kau bisa memberikanku lebih dari apa yang kau berikan sekarang."

Sirzechs menutup kedua matanya, ia kemudian membukanya kembali. Kedua Iris emerald miliknya menggelap serta berganti warna menjadi kemerahan, kemudian dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya, sebuah Demonic power muncul di atas telapak tangannya. Dia pun melemparkan Demonic Power itu kepada Naruto. _**"Ruin the Extinct!" **_Gumamnya saat ia melemparkan bola tersebut.

Naruto kembali menunjukkan senyuman maniak miliknya, dia pun menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lingkaran tersebut, pemuda itu mengambil sebuah benda yang disimpannya selama ratusan tahun setelah perang saudara. Ia pun langsung menarik benda itu, dan membelah Ruin the Extinct milik Sirzechs.

Emerald milik Sirzechs langsung membola sempurna, dia melihat salah satu Signature move dari Power of Destruction miliknya dengan mudah di belah oleh Naruto. "Ba-bagaimana bisa!?"

Naruto memasukkan kembali katana yang di ambilnya ke dalam sarung, dia menatap Sirzechs yang masih terkejut dengan tebasannya itu. "Jangan terkejut begitu, aku hanya membelah seranganmu itu."

Sirzechs mendecih kesal, ia kemudian kembali menyerang Naruto dengan _Signature move special _miliknya. Sementara itu, Naruto masih memainkan _katana_ miliknya untuk membelah bola-bola merah yang dilempar kepada dirinya.

Naruto pun berlari dan terus memainkan pedang miliknya hanya untuk menghindari setiap serangan milik Sirzechs, setelah dia ada di dekat Sirzech, Naruto kembali menyarungkan katananya, dia langsung memukul perut Sirzechs hingga terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, tak lupa dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto menatap Sirzechs dengan tatapan datarnya. "Aku sedikit kecewa terhadapmu, Sirzechs," ia pun mengembalikan pedangnya itu ke dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir. "Setidaknya kau bisa membuat dirimu berguna di hadapan keluargamu sendiri, bukannya orang lain sepertiku."

Sirzechs berusaha untuk berdiri, dia mengelap darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tak peduli dengan semua ucapanmu Naruto. Kau telah menghancurkan diriku, kau merebut Grayfia dariku, kau juga merebut semua hati keluargaku. Lalu kau kecewa terhadapku? Apa kau bercanda? Seharusnya aku yang mendedapatkan semuanya!" teriak Sirzechs yang mulai meluapkan amarahnya.

"Dengan cara apa? Dengan cara kotor yang kau gunakan? Memfitnah Grayfia yang cara menuduhnya ingin berselingkuh denganmu?"

"Diam!"

"Kau begitu lemah Sirzechs."

"Diam!"

"Sungguh. Kau sangat lemah."

"Diam kau Brengsek!" Sirzechs langsung melesat cepat, dia memberikan beberapa buah pukulan kepada Naruto, namun masih bisa di hindari oleh pemuda pirang itu. "Lawan aku! Jangan jadi pengecut dengan cara menghindari seranganku!"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Naruto menangkap tinju milik Sirzechs, dia menarik kepalan tangan Sirzech kemudian memukul tepat di wajah Sirzechs. Tak sampai disitu, Naruto mendorong Sirzechs kemudian menendang pria merah itu tepat di bagian perutnya. Sirzechs terpental hingga punggungnya tertabrak tembok arena.

Sekali lagi, Naruto pun terbang ke atas, kemudian menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam keunguan. "Terima ini Lucifer palsu!" seru Naruto yang kemudian menembakkan demonic power yang kuat kepada Sirzechs.

Di bangku penonton, terlihat para penonton yang sepertinya merasa khawatir dengan keadaan dari Raja Iblis Lucifer. Sementara itu, Ayah dan Ibu Sirzechs masih terlihat tenang saat anak kandung mereka di hajar oleh Iblis Murni berdarah Lucifer tersebut.

"Apa kita harus menghentikan mereka?"

"Tidak Venelana, Sirzechs memang harus diberi pelajaran oleh pemegang asli dari tahtanya itu," balas Zeoticus yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Istrinya. Zeoticus menyipitkan matanya menatap kedua anaknya itu. "Kita tak perlu ikut campur urusan mereka, walaupun aku marah dan kecewa akan Sirzechs, setidaknya, Naruto akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya."

Suara batuk terdengar dari reruntuhan akibat serangan Naruto. Di sana, Sirzechs menyingkirkan bebatuan yang menutupi dirinya. Terlihat kalau dia sudah babak belur akibat serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto. "Harukah aku membunuhmu, Naruto? Sehingga aku tak akan melihat wajah busukmu itu?" tanya Sirzechs seraya bangun dari tempatnya. "Aku iri, sangat iri terhadap kau."

"Kau iri karena aku lebih kuat darimu!" balas Naruto disertai dengan senyuman sombongnya, pemuda itu menatap Sirzechs sinis, dia terbang mendekat ke Sirzechs. "Lucu jika kau iri padaku, butuh ribuan tahun untuk membunuhku Bocah!" Naruto menampar keras pipi Sirzechs hingga terjermbab di atas tanah. "Kau sangat lemah, Sirzechs!" Naruto kembali menembakkan Demonic power miliknya kepada Sirzechs. Naruto pun berbalik meninggalkan Sirzechs yang sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. "Dasar pecundang."

"**Pemenang dari pertarungan ini adalah Naruto Namikaze!" **

**..**

**..**

**..**

Iris Biru milik Naruto menatap datar Sirzechs yang tengah di bawa oleh para Bidaknya ke Rumah Sakit, pemuda itu kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan menghela napasnya lelah, dia berbalik dan menatap Rias yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan suka cita.

"Kak Naruto! Kau berhasil! Kau menyelamatkanku dari Tunangan ini!" Rias berlari memeluk Naruto dengan erat, tawa bahagianya bisa didengar oleh Naruto sendiri. "Terima kasih banyak Kak Naruto!"

"Sama-sama Rias, kakak senang kau bisa terbebas dari Tunangan ini."

Dari belakang Naruto, Riser Phenex tengah meringis, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat saat melihat adegan dimana Rias dan Naruto saling berpelukan. "Kau sialan!" dia melesat, dan bersiap untuk memukul Naruto dari belakang.

**Tap! Brakk!**

"Maaf, tapi kau tak boleh menyentuh King sama sekali," ujar Issei yang membantig Riser.

Naruto kembali menghela napasnya, dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Rias, dan berbalik menatap datar Riser Phenex. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu menunjukkan sebuah tanda di telapak tangannya. "Riser, kau tau ini tanda apa?"

Sementara itu, Riser Phenex diam disertai dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia menatap lambang Lucifer yang terpampang jelas di telapak tangan Naruto. Entah kenapa, Riser dirundung ketakutan yang amat saat melihatnya. Dia ingin sekali kabur dari tempat ini dan meringkuk dibalik kasurnya untuk bersembunyi dari sosok pirang di depannya itu.

"Issei, lepaskan dia!" Issei menuruti perintah Naruto, dia melepaskan Riser Phenex yang langsung kabur meninggalkan Naruto serta yang lain.

"Ayahanda, Ibunda, selamat atas batalnya pernikahan Rias dan Riser Phenex. Maafkan aku yang mengacau seperti ini, dan membuat Sirzechs pingsan."

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu Naruto, namun yang terpenting adalah, kau berhasil membatalkan pertunangan Rias dan Riser. Ayah sangat senang," ujar Zeoticus yang senang jika acara ini dibatalkan. "Jadi apa permintaanmu Naruto? Kau sudah menang melawan Sirzechs."

"Aku ingin Ayahanda naik tahta menggantikan Sirzechs. Aku tak mau jika fraksi Iblis di pimpin oleh pemimpin yang semaunya sendiri."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**To Be Continue!**

**Maafkan hamba yang lama mengupdate Fanfict ini, hamba sendiri sedikit sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Jadi silahkan kalian nikmati Fanfict ini, hamba berharap kalian semua terhibur, walaupun Scene pertarungannya masih kurang.**

**Keterangan: Bidak Naruto:**

King: Naruto Namikaze Lucifer

Queen: Grayfia Lucifuge/Lucifer

Bishop: Kushina Uzumaki

Bishop II: Unknown

Knight I: Kurami/Siluman Rubah

Knight II: -

Rook I: Rossweise

Rook II: -

Pawn 8: Issei Hyoudou/Kaisar Naga merah.

**Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Chapter depan!**


End file.
